Promesas
by Deih
Summary: Levi no creía, o no quería creer, en las palabras de Eren. Ambos eran unos niños, y el Ackerman ya había sufrido bastantes decepciones. Por eso se negaba a aceptar la promesa de Jaeger, se negaba a que su corazón latiera emocionado; sin embargo, y tal vez, en esa ocasión sería diferente. El brillo en los ojos del castaño y su tierna sonrisa, lo confirmaban cada día.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama.

 **Nota:** Son mi nueva obsesión.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eran solo unos niños cuando sucedió. Ninguno de los dos midió el peso de sus palabras, ni pensó en lo que el destino forjaría para ellos desde ese mismo día de otoño.

Las hojas caían con suavidad de los árboles, la risa de los demás infantes se perdían en el viento y uno que otro llanto se dejaba oír de vez en cuando. Después de todo, siempre había algún listo que empujaba a los menores de los juegos.

Aún así, había dos pequeños en particular que no estaban jugando. Es más, solo se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un cerezo. El más bajo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y el otro, con su cabecita reposando en las piernas de su amigo. Le costó golpes, pucheros y expresiones manipuladoras, pero logró que le dejara hacer eso.

—¿A qué hora vendrá tu madre? —rompió el silencio con un suave murmullo. No supo por qué, pero se rindió a sus deseos y enredó sus deditos en los rebeldes mechones marrones. Eren soltó un suspiro, frotándose un poquito contra la mano ajena como si fuera un perrito recibiendo cariño.

—No recuerdo —admitió, abriendo sus párpados para dejar ver sus hermosos orbes dorados. Levi arqueó una ceja, chasqueando la lengua.

Sí, a sus ocho años era bastante amargadito. Pero Jaeger lo quería así y, definitivamente, no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Y si no estaba aquí? —cuestionó malhumorado; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de quitar su mano de los cabellos ajenos, Eren le detuvo. Tomó la muñeca del Ackerman con ternura, pidiéndole de forma muda que no se apartara.

—Lo siento...pero, sabía que estarías aquí —rió, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa—. No te gusta el ruido...y aquí es tranquilo... —volvió a ocultar sus ojitos bajo sus párpados. Se acurrucó mejor contra Levi, hundiendo su nariz en el estómago del niño.

Aspiró sin disimulo, ya le había dicho al pequeño pelinegro que le gustaba mucho su perfume.

—No hagas eso —se quejó, removiéndose apenas. Le causaba cosquillas y un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas—. Mi madre vendrá dentro de poco —dudó, acariciando la cabecita castaña unos momentos antes de agregar—: ¿Quieres venir? Tengo el juego por el que estuviste chillando todo el fin de semana.

No pasó ni un segundo que Jaeger se incorporó de golpe, asustando un poco a Levi. Aunque, obviamente, este no demostró nada, manteniendo su expresión seria con una tierna y apenas perceptible mueca.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Creí que no te gustaba! —exclamó, sus ojos brillando como si fueran el mismo sol. El más bajo guardó silencio, desviando la mirada.

 _—Y no me gusta_ —pensó, formando puños con sus manitas. A su edad, era más maduro de lo que aparentaba, y sabía a la perfección que él estaba...intentando hacer feliz a Eren. Aún si eran cosas mínimas, aún si el muy idiota no se daba cuenta, el Ackerman intentaba acercarse a él y protegerlo—. _Eres demasiado ingenuo_ —negó, volviendo su vista a su mejor amigo—. ¿Y bien?

—Ah, sí. ¡Sí quiero! ¿Mamá no dirá nada? —preguntó. La confianza que se tenían las progenitoras de ambos infantes, provocó que Jaeger terminara diciéndole _mamá_ a Kuchel también. Y a esta no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

—No creo —se encogió de hombros, moviendo sus piernas hasta sentarse en posición de loto. Subió la mirada a los pétalos que aún caían, entrecerrando sus párpados.

Un cómodo silencio los inundó a ambos.

—Levi —llamó Eren, luego de quedar hipnotizado por la bella vista. Su pequeño tesoro, con las manitos apoyadas en sus piernas cruzadas y la cabeza levantada, bajo aquel cerezo que dejaba caer sus hermosas hojitas. Incluso su ceño, eternamente fruncido, estaba relajado.

—¿Mh? —apenas movió sus labios, sin cambiar de posición. El otro niño ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Me gustas.

Casi rió al notar la forma en la que el cuerpito del pelinegro se tensó. Aún así, Levi permaneció con la vista hacia el cielo, puesto que no quería que viera el rojo que inundó su rostro de golpe.

—Eres un mocoso. Ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso —masculló, maldiciendo a su corazón mentalmente. _¡Deja de latir tan fuerte, órgano hijo de puta!_

La televisión y el internet ilimitado le dieron un repertorio completo de malas palabras. Una suerte que Eren prefiriera jugar y ensuciarse a estar con aparatos electrónicos.

—¡Claro que sé! —gritó ofendido, tomando las manitos del Ackerman entre las suyas para llamar su atención. Y lo logró, ya que Levi bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo, con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—¿Qué es, según tu inexistente cerebro? —preguntó, sin querer ser tan brusco realmente. Pero era su defensa, una defensa que creó desde que tenía memoria. Su padre había hecho de su vida y la de su madre un infierno, y él no hubiera caído en las redes del amor a tan corta edad de no haber sido por esa hermosa sonrisa y esa perfecta mirada.

De no ser por ese mocoso que le observaba, quien se pegó como un koala a él desde el jardín de infantes, quien no quiso soltar su mano ni con patadas —literal— de por medio.

—Es cuando piensas en una persona...y...y...t-te parece perfecta...y quieres estar todo...el tiempo con ella...uh... —bajó la mirada, sintiendo su carita caliente. Estaba diciendo lo que le explicó Carla, su madre. Pero sentía que no era suficiente, que lo que sentía no solo se quedaba en _gustar_ ; sin embargo, era demasiado pequeño, y no entendía que lo que allí estaba floreciendo, en realidad era amor— Y ahm, n-no te importa lo que haga porque...porque aún así la seguirás queriendo. Es bonita, su rostro es bonito. Harías lo que sea por esa persona...incluso... —su voz se apagó.

 _Incluso si eso te lastima a ti_ , quiso agregar. Pero no, no lo haría.

—Deja de ver novelas con tu madre —cortó, intentando soltarse sin éxito. Eren tomó sus manitos con más fuerza, acortando la distancia.

—¿Por qué no me crees...? ¿No me quieres? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se aguaron, a sus cortos siete años era demasiado sensible.

Levi se detuvo con solo esa acción. No, **no**. Él se prometió no hacer llorar a las personas que quería, él no sería igual a su padre. Él protegería a Eren, no al revés.

—Te quiero, mocoso llorón —gruñó, soltándose de forma satisfactoria para tomar las cálidas mejillas del moreno—. Pero no sabes nada —murmuró, observando directamente los ojos ajenos.

Eren no dijo nada, sabía por qué decía eso. Era un niño, pero su madre le dijo muchas cosas sobre el amor, muchas cosas sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer con la persona que quería. Él era muy curioso y, la primera vez que sintió algo raro por Levi, fue directamente a preguntarle a Carla, sin tapujos ni problemas. Era demasiado transparente.

Por eso, cuando el pelinegro volvió a negar, alegando que no sabía lo que decía, decidió demostrárselo. Subió sus manos y tomó las de Levi, que aún se encontraban en sus cachetitos. Y, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, se inclinó, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, un contacto casto e inocente, solo sintiendo un tierno calorcito y cosquilleo en su vientre. Duró unos segundos que parecieron minutos, sobre todo para el Ackerman, quien había abierto sus párpados a más no poder.

—Yo también te quiero, Levi —musitó con una ternura desbordante, pareciendo el pariente de un tomatito por lo que acababa de hacer—. Si no me crees ahora, ¿lo harás cuando crezca? —preguntó suave, sin importarle si se ganaba un golpe por su imprudencia.

Pero, para su sorpresa, el pelinegro no lo mandó a volar de una patada con fuerza sobrehumana, tan solo se mantuvo callado, como si estuviera pensando en su pregunta.

Como si aún estuviera saboreando los labios del menor sobre los propios.

—...tal vez —respondió, y si no fuera por la cercanía, Eren no habría logrado oírle.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Eso significa que me aceptas?! —gritó a todo pulmón, lanzándose sobre el Ackerman para abrazarlo como si fuera un muñequito. Este pataleó, intentando quitárselo de encima.

—¡Suéltame idiota! ¡PESAS! —se quejó, removiéndose sin lograr nada— Puta madre, odio tu altura. LA ODIO —gimoteó, rindiéndose al fin con la respiración agitada. A pesar de ser el mayor, Eren le seguía ganando en estatura, él era un puto minion al lado de Jaeger.

El menor rió divertido, quedando sobre Levi, quien le observaba recostado en el suelo con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

—Voy a morir. ¡Apenas logro sentarme en esta mugre y haces que me acueste! ¡Ya me arrepentí, estúpido mocoso! —exclamó furioso, provocando que el castaño riera con más fuerza.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Pero...te quiero mucho —sonrió, y el Ackerman se preguntó si no le dolía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Eren suspiró feliz y apoyó su frente en el pecho ajeno, sintiendo los rápidos latidos que daba el corazón de su pequeño amor.

Levi solo se quedó quieto, dejándose abrazar. Aún así, y a pesar de que aceptó lo dicho por ese niñato, sabía que no era cierto.

—Prometo amarte por siempre. Serás mi novio cuando seamos grandes y...y...vamos a casarnos —balbuceó, sin querer mostrarle su carita al mayor.

Sabía que esa promesa sería rota, como todas las promesas que su padre rompió, como todas las promesas que su madre se vio obligada a deshacer, como todas las promesas que toda su familia quebrantó.

—Nunca voy a dejarte... —agregó, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Sabía que, cuando Eren creciera, dejaría atrás a ese enano malhumorado al que alguna vez quiso. Y, luego, recordaría ese suceso como una broma más. O tal vez, ni siquiera llegaría a recordarlo. ¿Para qué?

—...nunca voy a dejarte —habló luego de largos minutos. Él era Levi Ackerman, y contrario a todos los que le fallaron en su corta vida, cumpliría con su palabra.

No importaba si Jaeger no lo hacía. Él estaría a su lado, **siempre**.

—¡Leviiiiii!

Por eso, conforme los meses pasaron, conforme el tiempo siguió su transcurso, estuvo a un lado de Eren. Siendo su sombra, siendo su amigo, siendo su mundo aunque no se diera cuenta de ello.

—¡No me ignores!

Y ahora, diez años después, se encontraba en la misma preparatoria, con la misma expresión indiferente y los mismos sentimientos intactos.

Con Eren a su lado, cumpliendo su promesa al pie de la letra.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Observó cómo el ceño del castaño se fruncía de manera adorable, y se preguntó cómo demonios ese titán lograba verse como un niño.

Puta estatura.

—...te...te acabo de preguntar... —se trabó, tal vez esa era una negativa y él como tonto repitiéndolo. Pero no importaba, ¿no? Por algo le decían suicida— ¿Q-quieres ser m-mi...novio? —mordió su labio inferior, luchando por no bajar la mirada.

Levi curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, frenando el corazón de Jaeger con esa sola acción.

—Te tardaste mucho, imbécil.

Tal vez, en esa ocasión sería diferente.


End file.
